User talk:Bullet Francisco
Messaging Messaging starts here. -- 22:34, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Re Ok thanks! I'll go edit :P :Could you do me a favor and unprotect Template:RfP really quick? ::I think I'll just wait for my edits :P :::Yeah, sorry if I missed that. ::::I'm going to be back later, have some stuff IRL. Be back soon! :D Wow!!! That new Monobook skin pwns!! It is AWE SOME!!!! Conker's Bad Fur Day 00:31, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Spotlighting ideas It just came to me... Try inviting your friends and i'll invite mine here to help this wiki become more spotlighted. Sound like a good idea? Conker's Bad Fur Day 00:45, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Hey bullet is there an afflitiaties page here by any chance? Niktext 21:30, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Hey bullet i added an unlockable section for Donkey Konga. Although i'm not an expert at Donkey Kong, i have played some of the games. WaterKirby1994 23:30, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Um bullet i really need to talk to u i really have no other place to ask u but please reply!! Niktext 21:13, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Hey Bullet have you seen some of my edits on the Dragon Ball Wiki? Anyway i'm sorry that i can't do much to help on here. WaterKirby1994 23:39, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Bullet it's incredible how much you accomplished on here. WaterKirby1994 06:22, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Bullet i have 530 pts on the Shadow Wiki, although i have yet to make 1000 edits on any wiki. To have 1440 pts you must be a Donkey Kong expert. WaterKirby1994 23:20, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Hey Bullet do you think that characters from Kirby, Pokemon, & Sonic should be in Mario Kart Games? Anyway do you think that i should make a holiday blog? WaterKirby1994 22:55, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Bullet it has been nice talking to you recently. WaterKirby1994 22:08, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Thanks that sounds great! Anyway how much time will i have? WaterKirby1994 21:52, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Bullet because of my limited Donkey Kong knowlede i'm not sure how much more i can do for this wiki. Anyway i just feel like i'd be more useful elsewhere. WaterKirby1994 21:05, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Bullet i know much more about DBZ, Pokemon, & Sonic than i know about Donkey Kong, which is why i think that i'm of far more use elsewhere. WaterKirby1994 23:57, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Hey Bullet i have thought about joining the Pokemon Wiki & i knew you were an admin on there. Anyway when will my trial run happen? WaterKirby1994 22:19, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Bullet i hope it starts this week, so i can celebrate the holiday season there! Anyway i'm probably going to join the Pokemon Wiki soon. WaterKirby1994 02:52, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Hey Bullet Happy Holidays, & can you tell everyone? WaterKirby1994 20:55, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Hey Bullet i'm starting to think that the trial run won't be able to happen until June. Anyway i got Kirby's Return to Dreamland yesterday. WaterKirby1994 22:41, December 26, 2011 (UTC) Even now i'm still editing on here, although i can't use my own computer. Because of that Bullet it seems ironic that Gen can't use another computer. WaterKirby1994 23:34, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Happy New Year Bullet! WaterKirby1994 23:48, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Monobook theme Hi, I just want to kindly ask you not to add the monobook theme to the site's css before I'm done, as it's in the rough stages, meaning it's still in progress and was only halted because I had school. Thanks. – ''Jäzz '' 21:39, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Monobook theme is done. Feel free to message me when it's implemented. I'll be taking a screenshot of the theme as well. – ''Jäzz '' 22:35, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Can You Go On Chat Quick? I just would like to see this wikis chat so could you go there? I will wait Niktext 00:36, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Hey Bullet, I just wanted to say sorry about the whole SNN and CC insedent the other day. I apologize and I will stop harassing you and other people about this. I have learned my lesson very much and I will take my 1 Month ban. I am sorry I am doing things offsite but I am very sorry I will not bug u again (ps: What is a Wiki-break?) Sincerest apologies Niktext 13:40, December 10, 2011 (UTC) For being a good friend... I give you permission to use my content on any wiki (including this one) to put on any other wiki you desire to put it on. Just copy and paste my content from a wiki I work at and then paste it at a wiki where you want to put it at. I don't think you should do the templates as there are different templates on all wikis. P.S. I made my 21,000th cross wiki edit! Conker's Bad Fur Day 18:50, December 10, 2011 (UTC) OM gosh DKC/DKL screenshot heaven!!!! Conker's Bad Fur Day 03:05, December 21, 2011 (UTC) I want you to read this. Tell me your thoughts. Mr. Anon wants your thoughts on it along with TW's. Conker's Bad Fur Day 17:10, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Reply Only he returned. I was also busy with an article on Game Boy Wiki so sorry for the late reply as well. Great job on having old members rejoin. Once we are the wiki for DKCatlas, we can gain even more cool community memebers. Conker's Bad Fur Day 19:01, December 31, 2011 (UTC) HAPPY NEW YEARS!!!! *parties*. Hey BF (your username and best friend), happy new years! Also, do you want to know how/where I find all these high quality Donkey Kong Country images like this or this? Conker's Bad Fur Day 00:26, January 1, 2012 (UTC) *Hey Bullet i'm making changes to E-204's story. Anyway i asked Jake to join the shadow wiki today. Also i'm making progress on the Pokemon Wiki. WaterKirby1994 23:07, January 2, 2012 (UTC)